


Avengers High School AU!

by The_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_Story/pseuds/The_Ghost_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson is friends with everyone, he's not popular, rich or snobby...it's just his personality ...but the one thing he's never had is a best friend...will that change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: There's not enough of these out there...and most have been abandoned!:( So, without further ado...Avengers High School! Also, I don't own the Avengers. Redwing however...*tries to sneak it away* Sam: Get back here!

Me: Uh...jut read! *runs*

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Heya Tony! Rhodey! The game was great last night! Clint, how are you doing? Steve! My main man!" Sam highfived everyone he came across.

"Good to see you too Sam!" Steve smiled and adjusted his backpack over his shoulder as he fumbled with his locker combination. He shoved his books in and shut it quickly before they fell out, letting out a sigh of relief. As he did so they both heard a giggle.

Steve turned to see a lovely blonde haired girl with sparkling eyes. "Ah..." He flushed red as she smiled shyly at him then quickly turned to her locker and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sam noticed this and grinned. "Cute, isn't she?" Steve glared and adjusted his backpack again.

"No...yes...maybe."

"Her name's Sharon Carter if you're interested."

"Not interested."

"Suuuure."

Sam grinned as he teased his friend. Steve looked away and changed the subject. "My old friend is moving here by the way. I just got an email from him, he'll be going to this school and will be here tomorrow. I bet you two would get along. You have a lot in common."

"Does anyone even use email anymore?" Tony asked "Normal people text." Steve shrugged. "He's kinda old fashioned." "And you're not?" Sam jested. Steve shrugged.

"Touché."

As they walked to class Steve pulled out a photo. On it was two boys about the age of four and five pushing each other on a park swing.

The one on the swing was obviously Steve with his neatly brushed hair and cheery grin. The other one who was pushing was a boy with a twinkle in his eye and short brown hair, which nearly looked gelled.

"That's me and him." Steve explained pointing to the photo. "And here..." he pulled out another picture of the same two at a train station. They both looked like they had been crying. "...is when he moved." "Moving by train...that's a new one to me." Sam mused. "Yeah, it was to me then too." Steve put them both in his backpack.

"He's moving back now. We've kinda stayed in touch over the years...but we lost contact." "Ouch, rough man. Did you lose his address or something?" "No, it was still 1991 December Dr." Steve recited it from memory to prove a point. "It just was harder to reply back because we were so busy." "Ow, I'm glad that you guys can meet again man. Hey, this is my stop. See you later." "See you later!" Steve waved to Sam and left. But not before calling out.

"I can't wait for you to meet Bucky!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The bell had rung and instead of heading home the kids decided to hang out at a comic book store.

"Pfft! Some of these are ridiculous! Look at this! 'Anthony, the Super-Cyborg?' What a weird idea!" Clint chucked the book at Sam and picked up one titled "Canary: The Bird Wonder." "And that one's not as weird?" Sam questioned as he put down the book Clint had thrown. "Nah, it's cool." Clint grinned with his nose in the book. Tony's head popped up. "I don't even know why we're here! This is where the 'Forever Alone' people go! I'm too hot for this place, I'm not an egg head."

"You're right Tony. An egg is too small to be compared with your head."

"Wow. Low blow Steve."

Steve shrugged and continued reading "The Dynamic Duo! Agent Winter and Agent Summer!" He turned to Natasha who was casually reading "The Ballerina Assassin" "I don't see why you like this comic Nat, there's too much death." "She only likes it because the guys are hot." Tony whispered loudly.

Natasha glared at him and held up her comic, which was a woman in a leotard and tutu shooting someone in the head. "Never mind." Tony backtracked. "So...it's been fun hanging with you, but I'm going to try and get a date! Pfft, did I say try? Forget I said that because...I don't need to try. I'm Tony Stark b-!"

"Language!"

Tony just flashed an obscene gesture and ran out. "So...Steve here has a crush." Sam trumpeted.

"Wh-what? N-no! I-!" "Give up! Give in! Don't deny you're in love!" Clint sang as Steve turned red again. "How can I love her? We haven't even met! Much less talked!"

Clint shrugged. "Does that even matter?" "Yes!" They all froze as the door chimed and Sharon Carter walked in. Sam pointed and nodded as Clint got it. "Sooooo! Hey hotstuff!" He stood up and called only for Natasha to grab him by the ear and force him to sit.

"Owie! Tasha you're hurting me!"

Sharon ignored whatever Clint yelled and requested the cashier nicely. "May I have the next issue of the Captain America comic?" "Certainly Sharon! Here you go! Limited addition!" She payed and thanked him before leaving.

"That's only for regulars!" Sam's mouth dropped open. "Steve, I think you've got a winner!" Steve was too busy staring. "I think I'm in love!" He swooned.  
"Called it." Sam chuckled. Steve sighed and handed him 20 bucks. "You win."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once Sam got back home he plopped his stuff down and started to study. After what seemed like hours he headed down for dinner and went back up for more studying.

Once he was finally done he went to go and hang with his mom and dad while they all watched a movie.

After that it was time for him to head off to bed. Before shutting off his light he quickly said his prayers and watched a video on YouTube.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. Bucky

The next day at school Sam approached Steve who was standing with someone he hadn't seen before.

Long straggly brown locks hid his eyes and the coat may have been a size too big. The hat was pulled lower and lower every time anyone walked by.

Steve caught Sam's eye and nudged the teen...which ended with Steve holding his elbow and grimacing.

That was confusing enough.

Sam made his way over and waved rather awkwardly. "Uh, hiya?" "Hey Sam!" Steve laughed nervously. "This is Bucky!"

Sam turned to the other one and held out his hand. "Hello there Bucky, Sam Wilson." 'Bucky' hesitated before taking it with a gloved hand.   
"James Buchanan Barnes, but I guess some call me Bucky. Nice to meet you." Bucky duly intoned.

Sam was slightly shocked at how hard his hand was. He pushed it aside and asked. "So...what class are you going to?" "Geometry?" "Hey, me too! I'll save you a seat." Sam grinned trying to get the other to crack a smile. The steel blue eyed stare was rather blank as the response of "Ok"

"Ha ha! Well...I'll show you to class then..." Sam offered.

Bucky nodded and Sam set off with the other close behind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, there's an empty spot by me which is free to take?" Sam's suggestion was nearly a question as Bucky's unnerving stare focused on him.

"Alright. Thank you."

As Bucky sat down he took off his hat and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Sam sat down and tried to make small talk as they waited for the teacher.

"So...you know Steve?"

"Yep."

"Why'd ya move?"

"Dad's in the Army. He got his orders. Spent the rest of his time there. Decided to retire here."

"Ah, don't you wanna take off your jacket? It's a warm spring."

Bucky's eyes dilated before he calmed down and replied. "I'd rather not." Sam shifted nervously.

"Well, what about your glove?"

"No thanks."

"Ok then! Whatever floats your boat."

"Speaking of boat..." An arrogant voice drawled. "Hi Tony." Sam grinned at the the genius.

"Sammy boy, I've been looking everywhere for you and-! Who's this?"

"This is Bucky. Bucky, this is-!" "Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He flashed a winning smile. "Nice to meet you." Bucky monotoned.   
Tony nodded and muttered to Sam. "Well he loves to party...SPEAKING OF PARTY! I bought a yacht. You're invited for the summer! So is shady here. You know, any friend of yours is...a familiar to me!" Tony clapped Sam on the shoulder than moved to take a seat up front.

Bucky seemed to watch him curiously. "He looks like someone..." He whispered so quietly San though he was hearing things. "What?" Bucky's head whipped around so fast that Sam jumped.

It didn't help that the first emotion he'd seen him have was written in his eyes. "Nothing..." He muttered.

Sam let the subject drop. He knew better than to press.

Also the teacher came in and that was initiative to shut up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, our regular haunt is the comic shop, you wanna come?" Bucky nearly smiled at this but his face remained impassive.

"No thanks. If Steve asks, tell him I went home."

"Oh...ok..."

As Bucky headed into a secluded spot in the forest a group made their way towards Sam.  
"Hey, which way is that new kid?" Sam glared at the speaker. With oily slicked back black hair and green eyes. Everyone knew who this was.

Loki. Clad in his familiar tuxedo and holding a gold staff to up his "classy factor." Surrounded by his entourage of Johann "Red Skull" Schmidt and Baron Zemo. As well as a good many ladies.

"Sam Wilson, how do you do?" Loki chuckled then turned menacing. "Tell me where he is or I will have to take some extreme measures..." "Nope, not gonna say."

Loki stiffened and clenched his staff. "Ooh! Loki, will you beat him?" Loki grinned at the girl who simpered. "Oh course Lorelei."   
Sam backed up as Loki advanced. "Hold him." Loki commanded. Zemo and Red Skull grabbed Sam's arms as Loki struck him across the face.

Sam stood defiant as he was hit again. He braced himself as Loki raised the staff high into the air when..

"Hey!"

Someone grabbed Zemo and Red Skull and smashed their heads together.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Loki glared at Bucky and swung the staff. Bucky caught it in midswing causing a loud clang.   
With a left cross Loki was sent sprawling. As he got up he yelped as Bucky's foot met his behind.

Loki quickly fled the scene as his staff was flung after him and clocked him on the head. Bucky turned back to Sam who was struggling to get up.   
"How did you-? I mean...that should have at least made you flinch!" Sam sputtered as Bucky helped him to his feet he changed the subject. "Are you hurt?" "Wh-what? No?" "That's good. I'll see you tomorrow." "O-ok!"

As Bucky left, Sam stood there in astonishment and curiosity.

James Barnes was hiding something...and he was going to figure it out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey Steve, Bucky went home. Can I ask you something?" "Go on, shoot." Steve mused with his nose burried in a comic titled "The Thunderbolts: Cinnamon and Blitz!" "It's about Bucky, have seen him without his coat and glove?"  
Steve shut his comic and looked at him. "Not since we were kids. Why? Do you know why he's doing it?"

"No...just wanted to see if you knew."

"Maybe it's a life form that attached to him! And it's slowly sucking away his bloooood!" Clint moaned and fell over.   
"I doubt that." Natasha muttered and dropped hair on him. Her eyes not leaving the second issue of the comic-!

 

CRASH!

"From the previous chapter!"

"Who let you in?!"

"I'm Deadpool, lady. I always get in."

"Well get out! You're not in here!"

"Fine! I can see when I'm not appreciated. Now, I'm going to cry as I unalive someone!"

(Back to the story!)

 

 

Natasha muttered and dropped hair on Clint's face. Her eyes never leaving the second issue of her Ballerina comic.

Steve's eyes however...were fixated on Sharon Carter, who was looking through comics casually.  
Steve gulped as she tossed her hair back so she could get a better view.

Sam noticed this and nudged him.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Steve whisper screamed. Sharon looked up and narrowed her eyes as she wondered who screamed in a book store.   
She shrugged and went back to reading.

Steve composed himself and whispered. "Do you see her? She's beautiful, more deserving of that hero she reads so much about than anyone."  
"Yeah...but that's a problem because he's fictional..." Tony drawled.

"A girl can dream."

Tony turned to look at Natasha in shock.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DO READ THAT WEIRD 'AGENTS' COMIC BECAUSE THEY'RE HOT!"

"Can we keep to the subject?" Clint protested in annoyance. "Fine...I'm sorry Sam, I'm not worth it." Steve sighed. Sam didn't say anything else.   
As Steve went back to his book with a small little sigh, Sam kept wondering what was Bucky's secret.

All he knew that it had something to do with his left arm...


	3. Ties Can Break...

Ring!

Ring!

"Ugh..." Sam picked up the phone and groaned "Who is this?" With bleary eyes he looked at the clock.   
5:30.  
"Um...I wanted t know if you remembered the homework assignment?" Bucky mumbled on the other end. Sam sat up and yawned. "You put it off this long?" He questioned. Bucky's silence confirmed it.

"Ok...it's-"

As San relayed information one noise in particular stood out. A weird clanking noise mixed with the scratches of pen. "Uh...what are you using?" "Hm? Uh, a ball point pen..." "Oh, it's making a weird noise..."   
There was sounds of shuffling as Bucky said all too cheerily. "Oh is it?" Sam shrugged and began going over it with him.

The noise had stopped but the writing now sounded a bit labored...like he wasn't used to it.

"Thanks for helping Sam."

"No problem, don't be afraid to call!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sam hung up after saying goodbye. One thing was for sure. This guy was a hard nut to crack.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Bucky!"

Sam approached the other teen who was putting some stuff in his locker. "Sam." Bucky's eyes lit up in recognition as he approached. Sam looked at him with a grin.

"How ya doin?"

"I've been...ok." Bucky nervously rotated his arm, causing an odd sound.

"Alright then...you gonna come to class?" Sam asked. Bucky looked sideways at him. "I will...just let me put these up and then I'm-!" At that the stuff spilled all over the place...right in front of Loki.

"Well, well...lets see what the new kid had, shall we?" "Give that back Loki." Bucky held out a hand commandingly. With a smirk and a mouthing of 'no', Loki picked up a book and grinned maliciously. "I'm guessing Sam helped." "As a matter of fact I did...watchu gonna do about it?"

Loki sneered at Sam. "Well, this." He took the notebook and tore it in half.

Bucky scrambled to gather the pieces of paper as Loki walked away, making sure to kick him as he went by.   
Bucky snapped at that. With a snarl he lunged to grab Loki's ankle and tugged the slender man to the ground. "BARNES! Remember! No fighting in the halls!" A teacher yelled as they emerged from the class room.

Annoyance flashed in Bucky's eyes as he turned to Sam. "See you in class." He sharply stated, turned on his heel and stalked away.   
Sam looked after his retreating back in surprise. The outburst was so quick and violent it froze him.

Maybe Bucky Barnes was more dangerous than he had originally thought.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At lunch on the schoolyard Sam saw Bucky sitting by himself on a bench. He was casually observing Clint as he joked about how he could send an apple through the monkey bars. (He did by the way)

"Hey, can I join you?" Sam sat down by the teen. "You already are, and I don't own the bench. It's a free country, go right on ahead."  
Sam blinked at the long explanation but settled down anyways.

"Did you get lunch?" Bucky glanced at Sam. "I'm good." Just then a loud growl came from his direction causing him to color. "Uh...do you want half of my sandwich?"  
The teen sitting beside him pulled his hat lower. "I-I'm good..." Sam shoved a plum towards him. "Just take a plum then?" Bucky's stomach rumbled again and he sighed. "Alright, thanks."

He took a massive bite from the plum and clacked his teeth on the seed, causing him to wince. "Er, you ok?" Bucky wiped the plum juice from his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Sam shoved a protein bar towards him. "That's good. Here, take this...you'll need it."Bucky's mouth quirked as if it would smile...the closest Sam had ever seen to a real one.

"Thank you..."

"So...I know you turned it down before...but do you want to came hang at the comic store?" Sam asked only for Bucky to shake his head.   
"Nah...I'm good. You have fun with your friends." "Aren't you friends with Steve?" Sam asked with a very confused look on his face.   
"I was...but he's got better friends now. It'd probably be better if I break my ties with him. You know, keep my distance."

Bucky looked at Steve who was across the playground playing basket ball with Thor, Loki's adoptive older brother.   
He wasn't paying attention to anything but the game...until Sharon Carter walked by with her friend. Then he was caught off guard and Thor got the point. "HA! You must stay more focused team Captain!" Thor boomed.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Steve laughed. Bucky's mouth quirked again. "See? He's happy with them. As long as that's true, I'm happy." Sam kept his gaze trained on Bucky's face.  
Last time he saw him there was something murderous clouding it...now it was clear and peaceful. At that the bell rung, causing him to jump into fighting position before relaxing. "See you at class Sam." He waved and slowly disappeared into the crowds.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bye Bucky!" Sam yelled at the retreating back. School had ended and they were going to the comic shop...except for Bucky. He was heading home.   
Bucky turned to face Sam and did a little salute. "See ya later Sam." He called before continuing to make his way down the path.

Sam sighed, wondering when he was going to crack this guy's cold-as-winter exterior. Sam began to head to the comic shop. On his way he shoved his hands in his pockets...where he found a pencil. Bucky had lent him one because he forgot. Sam smacked his head and tried to remember what address Bucky had given him.

1917, 1943 Rd.

He grinned as it came back to him and started to make his way there. He fast-walked for a good amount of time before arriving on the doorstep. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" A woman who looked similar to Bucky opened the door. "Hello Ma'am...my name is Sam Wilson. Your son accidentally forgot his pencil with me." She blinked in suprise before saying. "Of course, come on in."

Sam walked into the house and was automatically greeted by a younger girl. "Hey! Who are you?" She questioned with her hands on her hips. "I'm Sam, in your brothers class."   
"You here to see him?" Before Sam could reply, she cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered. "JAMIE! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Don't call me 'Jamie' Becca! And I was getting dressed!" Bucky made his way down the stairs. Most of him was in shadow, but when he glimpsed Sam he leapt back. "Why didn't you tell me someone was over?!" "You never asked!" 'Becca' rolled her eyes causing Sam to stifle a giggle.

Bucky slowly trudged down the stairs after a second, still wearing that glove and a long sleeved shirt. "James, what did I say? You need to get used to not wearing that."   
A strong jawed man walked into the room. Bucky looked annoyed briefly before muttering. "Once he leaves dad..."

"Alright then." Bucky's dad turned to Sam. "George Barnes. That's my wife, Winnifred. It's good to him actually being social with someone for once." He left as suddenly as he came.   
Sam held the pencil out to Bucky. "Here, you forgot this." Bucky took it and chuckled. "All this way for a pencil?" Sam shrugged. "I'd probably forget." "Well, gee ...thanks." Bucky did the quirk think again. Sam just grinned.

"I should meet up with the gang." "Go on ahead. Thanks. Bye Sam." Bucky softly said. Sam left after saying goodbye to Winnifred and Becca.   
The door shut behind him as he made his way back. He glanced back for some reason and what he saw made his mouth fall open.

Bucky had took off the glove in front of the window.

A glint of silver flashed and when Sam blinked to clear his eyes...

Bucky was gone.


End file.
